The ninja and the princess
by Tuliharja
Summary: A little one-shot about two, whole different persons. Sakura hadn't actually ever be alone with Kurogane or otherway. While they're walking back to home from the shop both of them will learn something about each others. No pairings.


Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _The ninja and the princess_

Disclaimer: _Even I wanted, I couldn't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle -it belongs to CLAMP._

Author's note: _I wanted to brough out little bit different fic, with different main characters. They actually make a cute couple. (Not a romantic one, at least for my mind.)

* * *

_

**The ninja and the princess**

The young, brown haired girl was walking down the narrow street together with the dark-haired ninja, everything silent. The two of them hadn't spoken at all when they had left their current apartment or during their journey to the shop. Even now, when they were returning, the air remained silent. At first Sakura had felt sort of awkward when it came to this silence between them, seeing as she was used to Syaoran's soft words (more like notes) and worried questions or Mokona's and Fai's non-stop rambling. After a while, though, the young princess had found it to be a quite pleasant situation.

With Kurogane there wasn't this awkwardness that she had when she spoke to Syaoran who seemed to know something about her past but was unwilling to spit it out or with Fai, who excellently talked…about nothing, actually. And with Mokona…well, Mokona wasn't such a deep talker. So, it was a change in her daily ramblings.

She looked out of the corner of her eye at the dark haired ninja who walked so comfortably and without fear. It seemed like nothing or anyone could stop him and those who would dare would soon go into a dreamland. Sakura let out small smile as those thoughts ran through her head. Suddenly, she crashed into something or, rather, _someone_.

"Oh! I'm sorry! So really sorry!" Sakura started, looking down at the ground where she had fallen.

The man seemed quite angry as he snapped, "Look where you're walking, girl!"

"Oi, she said sorry," another man's voice, one that was so familiar to Sakura, said.

"Still, she could look where she goes. Little brat…" the man said turning to go on his way before he was pushed right into a wall.

Sakura stood up fast, looking a little bit scared at Kurogane who hissed, "Someone should teach you manners, idiot."

After that, the ninja let man walk off into the cold land, turning towards Sakura.

"Oi, don't just stand there. The kid and the mage will get worried if we don't get back soon," Kurogane ordered which made Sakura bow many times and pick her things up in a such hurry that she just stumbled and fell again. A small whisper came from her lips.

Kurogane let out long sigh as he walked next to the girl who was still sitting on the cold ground. Slowly, he offered his hand. Sakura looked surprised at the ninja, unsure if this was really happening when he barked, "Move already!"

"Ye…yes!" Sakura said fast, grabbing his hand quickly. Kurogane pulled Sakura up off the ground a little bit too fast, which made her stumble again, her legs buckling as she fell against the large man's chest. Her cheeks flushed instantly in embarrassment

"So…sorry…" she muttered, pushing herself away from Kurogane, scared that he would shout at her. When she raised her eyes to look up at the scarlet ones, she could easily see laughter and warmness in them that nobody ever really saw.

"Hmph, just like Tomoyo-hime…" The other muttered, turning away which caused Sakura to blush even worse.

The girl watched at the tall man gathered up her things and slung them on his arm. She took part steps towards the ninja and raised her hands up to take the bag but Kurogane just shook his head. The princess blinked in surprise. After that Kurogane turned to be on his way, Sakura following him quietly for a moment.

"Mm…Kurogane-san?" She asked in a little voice. The ninja only gave her 'nh' sound. "Why-why'd you pick that man up, back there?"

The dark haired man didn't answer right away, gazing at something in front of him as he thought of what to say. "Because you had already apologized."

"Ah…" Her voice was unsure, laced with misunderstanding. The ninja gave her a quick look, realizing the girl hadn't gotten his message.

"The kid would have done same," Kurogane pointed out. Sakura said 'ah' again, that unsure look still on her face. "And the blond idiot would have probably said something…sharp."

The silent landed back between them as they headed down the street. Kurogane eyed the princess, who still seemed unsure and confused. A small wave of sympathy overcame him for the girl walking at his side when he realized that she probably felt like that most of the time. He cursed himself for making her feel that way, knowing that she already had such a rough time.

"But Kurogane-san…You aren't Syaoran-kun or Fai-san," Sakura spoke finally, now looking at him. The ninja let out small snort, knowing Sakura had hit the nail on the head. "So, why?"

Their walking stopped as she finished speaking her question, the ninja having to stop because she did. Kurogane eyed the princess, seeing questions in her eyes along with something more that he couldn't put his finger on.

"I already told you," he answered back, wanting to move on already when the princess looked down at the ground, letting her messy forelock drop in front of her eyes.

"Fine," was the only thing she said, that one word making a chill run down his spine. The girl reminded him so much of the magician who acted the same way when he was thinking sad and confusing thoughts. Kurogane let out an angry noise, making the princess's eyes shoot up, a confused look in them. The girl looked like a little lost kitten.

Kurogane turned his head the other way, feeling quite stupid when as he spoke, "It just felt right at the moment."

He could see out of the corner of his eye how Sakura inclined her head, a doubtful look on her face.

"I mean, I would had done the same with Tomoyo-hime, not that I'm comparing you two, even though you both are damn cut-…Heck, just I felt like it, okay?!" Kurogane barked the last words, his face a deep red because of the embarrassment at saying such things. Glancing up at Sakura, he just caught how her eyes closed. A small giggle came from her mouth as she spoke. "Okay, Kurogane-san."

After that, she turned her small back to Kurogane, saying, "Let's go before Syaoran-kun, Fai-san and Moko-chan get worried!"

"Yes," The ninja replied with a nod. The girl was already rushing in front of him. Kurogane followed her quickly, giving a small smile because he took that confused and unsure look away from her face, even if it was for a few seconds.


End file.
